Batman
Bruce Wayne is a billionaire from Gotham City, CEO of Wayne Enterprises. He became Batman in response to the sudden and brutal murder of his parents by the gangster Jack Napier when he was ten. He sees himself as the protector of Gotham, aiming to clean up the city's crime and corruption while bringing its criminals to justice by any means necessary. One of his first enemies was Napier, who Batman accidentally transformed into the far more dangerous "The Joker". Battling against the Joker's plan to poison Gotham with "Smylex", they had a final confrontation in which the Joker fell to his death- avenging Batman's parents. Over the years to come, Batman would fight many other eccentric criminal masterminds, including the monstrous Penguin, the seductive Catwoman, the twisted Two-Face, the manic Riddler, Mr. Freeze and Poison Ivy. In the course of these events, Batman found a crime-fighting partner in Dick Grayson, who became Robin, and another ally in Alfred's niece Barbara Wilson, who became Batgirl. He also seemed to come to terms with his parents' deaths, seeming to enjoy his role as Batman. Biography Early Life Bruce Wayne had been born to wealthy but civic-minded parents in 1955. The noble Doctor Thomas Wayne and the philanthropic Martha Wayne had worked tirelessly to reverse Gotham City's urban decline, and had become renown for their glittering charity fundraisers and their support of initiatives to stimulate the city's growth as a place without crime and poverty. In 1963, on one cold late October night when he was ten years old, Bruce urged his parents to take him to see a movie and his father gave in. The family went to the Monarch Theatre to see Footlight Frenzy. 's pistol]] After the movie, his father had decided they should walk for a bit before taking a cab back to Wayne Manor. The family happily walked down the sidewalk and it wasn't long before his mother had noticed someone following them. Attempting to evade the followers, who turned out to be two hoodlums, Bruce and his parents found themselves cornered in a dead-end alley as the hoods, on orders to kill the Waynes due to their meddling in mafia affairs, confronted them. One of them goes up to them and tore Martha's pearl necklace off of her neck, and Thomas struggled with that thug. The second hoodlum pulled out a gun and shot down Thomas. Martha screamed, and she was then shot down by the same thug. As the first hoodlum that Thomas had struggled with began to run away, the second with the gun approached Bruce, saying, "Tell me kid.... you ever dance with the Devil by the pale moon light?" The hoodlum with the gun came out of the shadows wearing a wide, demented, devilish grin that Bruce would never forget. The cops could be heard coming and the first hoodlum shouted, "Oh, Man, let's go!" Just as the second cocked the gun, he then turned upon hearing, "Let's go, Jack!" Jack then turned back to Bruce and said, "See you around, kid", and began to walk away, leaving Bruce alone in the alley. officers at the scene of his parents' murder.]] Little did he know that his prediction would come true -- that he and Bruce would meet again. Bruce went down on his knees between the dead bodies of his loving parents and began to cry. He prayed that he would eradicate crime from Gotham's streets so that no one else would suffer the same pain. Beat cop Jim Gordon was the first official on the scene and attempted to console Bruce, but to no avail. On the night of his parents' wake, the priest's words gave the distraught Bruce no comfort. Bruce walked over to his father's desk and noticed a red leather book lying on it. It was his father's journal. His father had written in it every day in his life, but now the journal will never be finished. Bruce took the red journal and ran out into a powerful storm. He fell in to a centuries old cave. When he got up he looked forward and saw a figure approaching him in the darkness. It was a giant bat. Bruce was at first scared but then decided to take that image and put fear into the hearts of those who did evil and criminals. When Bruce grew up, he studied combat, science, psychology, and criminology. With the assistance of his butler and guardian, Alfred Pennyworth, he developed new technologies and weapons in the "bat caves" beneath Wayne Manor, and a new persona for himself -- that of "the Batman," a frightening, phantom-like vigilante whose self-appointed mission was to lurk the darkened streets of Gotham, meting out rough justice to criminals. Abilities *'Peak Human Condition': As a vigilante with years of experience, Bruce Wayne is in peak physical condition for a man of his age, height, and weight. **'Peak Human Strength': Bruce can generate low-level superhuman strength. He can kick with a force of 34 psi/3,520 newtons/358.94 kilograms/791.33 pounds.This is the Best Batman to Take Down Joker! | Power Levels *'Master Martial Artist': *'Intimidation:' *'Genius-Level Intellect': **'Master Detective': Batman is the world's greatest detective. **'Master Tactician': **'Expert Businessman': Bruce is a billionaire industrialist. *'Indomitable Will': Paraphernalia Equipment * Batsuit * Grapple Gun * Utility Belt ** Smoke Pellets ** Toxic Gas ** Air Filter ** Batarangs ** Gas Pellets ** Grappling Hooks ** micro-emergency transmitter ** bat-language translator ** gas masks * Batrope * Batcomputer: A computer capable of analyzing every sort of evidence from crime scenes. It contains a massive information database on criminal records and general information. * Batmobile ** First Batmobile: Batman's first Batmobile was an adapted car of his own design. ** Second Batmobile: An upgraded version of the second one after its destruction at the hands of the Penguin. ** Third Batmobile: A newer version after the destruction of the previous one by the Riddler. * Batwing ** First Batwing: A sleek experimental flying wing. ** Second Batwing: A more conventionally shaped fighter jet * Batboat Weapons * Batarangs ** Conventional: Designed to incapacitate, disarm foes ** Exploding: Demolish obstacles/walls, handle opponents with greater durability than normal humans ** Electric: Electrocute/stun opponents, disable electrically sensitive beings. * Bolas: Weighted cables designed to restrain foes Behind the Scenes ''Batman'' *In the script of the first film, Batman is referred to or described with such words as the Bat, Black Apparition, Black Figure, Human Bat and Black Spectre. *Before Michael Keaton was cast as Batman, Mel Gibson, Pierce Brosnan, Kevin Costner, Charlie Sheen, Bill Murray, Tom Selleck, Alec Baldwin, Harrison Ford and Dennis Quaid were all considered for the role. Brosnan had met with Burton about playing the role, but he ended up turning down the role saying that "anyone who wears their underpants outside their trousers should not be taken seriously". Burton wanted to meet with Ray Liotta about playing the role but he refused, a decision that he later regretted. *Michael Keaton's casting was caused with controversy among comic book fans, with 50,000 protest letters sent to Warner Bros. offices. Bob Kane, Sam Hamm, and Michael Uslan also heavily questioned the casting. "Obviously there was a negative response from the comic book people. I think they thought we were going to make it like the 1960s TV series, and make it campy, because they thought of Michael Keaton from Mr. Mom and Night Shift and stuff like that." *Keaton studied the 1986 graphic novel "The Dark Knight Returns" for inspiration. ''Batman Returns'' ''Batman Forever'' * After Michael Keaton left the role, Ethan Hawke was offered the role of Batman, but he turned it down due to fear of being typecast, decision in which he later regretted. * Tim Burton met with Johnny Depp about playing the role but nothing came of it. * Tom Hanks turned down the role. * Kurt Russell, Keanu Reeves, Daniel Day Lewis, Ralph Fiennes and William Baldwin were also considered for the role before Val Kilmer was cast. * "Batman Forever" director Joel Schumacher has said that Val Kilmer was difficult to work with and has also said that he was "childish" and "impossible". ''Batman & Robin'' References External links * Bruce Wayne (Burtonverse) at DC Comics Database * Batman at Tim Burton Wiki * Batman (Michael Keaton) at Batman Wiki * Batman (Val Kilmer) at Batman Wiki * Barman (George Clooney) at Batman Wiki * Batman at the DC Cinematic Universe Wiki. * Batman at the Batman: The Animated Series Wiki. * Batman from DC Movie Universe Wikia Category:Batman characters Category:Batman Returns characters Category:Batman Forever characters Category:Batman & Robin characters Category:Vigilantes